


【星昴】以父之名-05

by Amber1122



Series: 【星昴】以父之名 [5]
Category: Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber1122/pseuds/Amber1122
Summary: *本来只是想让星史郎先生讲讲道理解决掉昴流的疑问，但是……又忍不住写成sp，我对于教导者的身份真是执念颇深啊……*这应该是全文最轻松的两章，接下来主线要开始有人退场了，有兴趣可以猜一下x剧组的同学们谁先杀青，猜对有奖。（才怪。
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru
Series: 【星昴】以父之名 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614355
Kudos: 20





	【星昴】以父之名-05

**Author's Note:**

> *本来只是想让星史郎先生讲讲道理解决掉昴流的疑问，但是……又忍不住写成sp，我对于教导者的身份真是执念颇深啊……  
> *这应该是全文最轻松的两章，接下来主线要开始有人退场了，有兴趣可以猜一下x剧组的同学们谁先杀青，猜对有奖。（才怪。

【05】

他醒来的时候听到有人在压着声音打电话。

“下午会有电气公司去家里换热水器。”  
热水器？为什么要换热水器。  
身下的触感告诉他，这不是自己家里那张硬到硌人的床，也不像是酒店的床，那要更软一点，这是哪里？

“已经付过钱了！什么上课？你上不上课有什么区别。”  
上不上课没区别的他家里的倒是有这样一个。

是说他家里热水器确实也坏了，还害他洗了两天冷水澡，现在浑身的燥热应该就是后遗症。想到这里他好像突然回忆起了什么。  
昨天下午告别有洙川之后先去保险柜存了东西，然后呢……发热导致脑子不太清醒，记忆的最后落脚点是……是星史郎的公寓……

他猛地睁眼，正对上男人耐人寻味的目光。常年跟这个人打交道的直觉发出了危险信号，条件反射的就要躲回被子里。  
星史郎把人拽出来，捏着他的下巴逼他跟自己对视，问，“我是谁？”

我是谁？  
这是什么哲学问题？  
完全不明白，昴流小心翼翼的观察着星史郎的脸色，虽然是一贯那种带着笑的脸，但他们毕竟相处多年，还是能分辨出其中细微区别的。  
比如现在，男人看起来似乎有些困倦？  
这个发现让昴流非常意外，是什么事能让这个男人感到棘手，他真的很难不对此表现出兴趣。

“我、是、谁？”男人又重复了一遍，这次已经是一个字一个字的问了。  
只好实话实说，说起来这也不可能有别的答案吧，“星史郎。”他甚至开始考虑要不要做点什么加深这个答案的可信度。

“很好，非常好。”星史郎看起来像是松了口气，接着竟然露出毫不掩饰的疲态，被子拉到昴流脖颈，“睡觉！”  
已经是上班时间了，这人竟然还要睡觉？昴流直觉这种不正常跟昨晚有关，于是忍不住又从被子里钻出来，“昨天发生什么了吗？”  
“不要跟我提昨天！”  
“为什么？”  
“你问我为什么？”星史郎又露出那种奇异的表情——他今天表情很丰富——甚至声音听起来也有点咬牙切齿，“你竟然问我为什么！”说着他靠着拷在一起的手腕把昴流拽到自己怀里，另一只自由的手则直接探到对方身后。  
“嘶……！”昴流忍不住叫出来。一醒来就感觉到屁股格外烧的厉害，现在被毫不客气的捏了一把才真切意识到，那里绝对是肿了。  
“我会忍不住想揍你。”星史郎手上的动作告诉他，这不是开玩笑，并且昨天已经实践过了。  
昴流打了个冷颤。

他竟然打他屁股？这个事实让他的脸像熟透的番茄。  
如果是做爱，无论被如何折腾，就算被操到晕过去也没关系，说到底也还是两个成年人你情我愿的事儿。  
但这个人竟然打他屁股……分明是把他当小孩子看。  
当然这并不是这个男人第一次打他，其实在过去很长一段内，星史郎是充当了无父无母的他如同教父一样的存在。  
后来他们的关系更加不清不楚之后，原本的教导者则变成了他的性伴侣。

对，性伴侣。  
所以这该死的看起来就像是什么奇怪情趣play的手铐是怎么回事。  
从刚才活动手腕就发现了，这玩意儿的另一端既不是拷在自己身上也不是拷在床上，而是拷在星史郎身上。

他腕间的痕迹和这个拷在一起的手铐似乎都在宣示昨晚有一场激烈的道具性爱，但身体的反应不是这么说的，他全身上下都在说他昨天有好好的休息。  
而且后穴也没有被使用过的迹象，反而撕裂的地方传来热乎乎的感觉，明显是换过药了。  
更奇怪的是，他能隐约记得昨晚是发泄过的。

没被进入过却有射精的体验，总……总不会是他把星史郎……他赶紧摇头想把这个可怕的猜测甩掉。

但是话又说回来，如果不是道具 play那为什么会被拷在一起，他真的有惹这个男人到需要手铐发挥原始作用的地步吗？

“请搞清楚，是你，你自己，”男人加重了你这个词，仿佛知道他在想什么似的，“拷起来的。”  
好吧，不管是谁拷的，现在这样总是不方便的。昴流晃了晃连在一起的那只手，真诚的建议道，“现在，我们能解开手铐吗？”  
“很显然不能。”  
“为什么？”  
这仿佛重复了一次的对话再一次挑战了男人的神经，他竟然还能笑出来，“你为什么不去下水道看看呢？唯一的一把钥匙不是被你毫不犹豫的从马桶冲走了吗？“

是……是这样吗？！  
他对昨天的自己肃然起敬。要换现在，他就绝对不敢。  
昨晚真是十分奇妙的一夜，可他竟然一点也记不起来，不免觉得有些遗憾。

“你的问题很多，我可以理解成你很有精神吗？”男人似乎终于放弃要继续睡觉，干脆直接坐起来，自由的那只手贴在他额头上试了试温度，“退烧了，很好。那么，清偿时间，我们来处理一下昨天的遗留问题。”

其实星史郎忽略了一点，如果他自己也被传染的话是不会察觉出异常的。  
好在，他自己也只是略低烧而已。

——

“转过去，脱裤子，弯腰，扶着墙。”  
男人一连串命令下来的时候他还没意识到要发生什么，直到耳边传来皮带的摩擦声才反应过来。

他是真的要揍他！

“星史郎，”他试图转身跟他沟通，“你不能拿我还当小孩子……”  
“闭嘴！”男人显然没什么耐心，或者说他的耐心已经在昨天就被某人挥霍光了。伸长手把搭在床边椅子上的那条毛巾拽过来，扔到他猎物身上，“疼就咬住。”

拷在一起的那只手护住他的腰。  
下一秒，皮带带着风毫不留情的抽在原本就肿的老高的屁股上。

“啊啊啊啊啊——！”  
根本忍不了！疼——  
他还没做好心理准备，他本来以为可以跟这个人讲道理的，谁知道这人一上来就使用暴力！

男人没理会他的哭号，换了个角度。皮带又落下来，这次是打在两片臀瓣之间。换来他完全压抑不了的痛呼。

三下过后，男人停下来，左手更紧的搂住他，问道，“你还记得自己昨天为什么来这里吗？”  
“不……不记得啊……”他大口喘气，努力想压制住哭腔，但是根本不行，疼到眼泪已经糊了一脸，毛巾都要被他咬透。  
男人对他的回答不置可否，只是用折叠的皮带拨弄着他红肿的臀峰，似乎是在找还能受刑的地方。  
他已经顾不得所谓的自尊了，这种不知道什么时候落下的疼比实实在在的痛感更磨人心智，他抓住那只护在自己腰上的手，“请……别打了……”  
男人似乎在他身后叹了口气，毛巾被抽走，一个充满烟味的吻落在他唇上，舌头探入口腔交换唾液。他还没来得及品味，就又被毛巾塞住。  
男人贴在他耳边，轻柔的吐出残忍的词句，“乖，再忍忍。”  
你自己来忍忍试试……啊……  
这次不是皮带，而是巴掌，但痛感并没有打折。是这个人的手施予的痛楚，这种认知可以让他心里不那么委屈，但并不能减少体感上的疼痛。  
就算是咬着毛巾，嗓子也还是哭喊到哑掉。  
意识也陷入混沌，他已经不是小孩子了，这个人凭什么还这样打他，明明就只是他的性玩偶而已。

星史郎把他捞起来的时候发现他全身都湿透了，叹口气，小心的把人以趴卧的方式安放在自己腿上。  
床头柜里应该有药膏，他拉开柜子，取出一管，轻缓的揉着被粗暴对待的双丘。  
清凉的触感让他越发觉得委屈，本来已经止住的眼泪又忍不住开始往下掉，明明就不只他一个床伴…… 

“昴流，”男人叫他的名字，“做爱不仅是肉体的交合，还需要灵魂的参与。两个人在一个屋檐下，想必也可以做些除了性交以外的事。”  
他抽噎着，“才不信你……”  
听他这么说，男人不满的加重了手上力道换来青年一声痛呼，“猎人对他的猎物也是要精挑细选的。难不成你以为会有人在床上比你更让我满意？”  
他的猎物还在抽噎，声音倒是小了很多。  
终于上完药，猎人把软膏扔回抽屉，捞起他的猎物抱在怀里，下巴贴在他肩上，“讲点科学吧昴流君，想想看，你曾哪怕一次受到过性病困扰吗？”毕竟他几乎从不带套。  
似乎这终于取得了青年的信任，对方终于反抱住他，送上一个深且绵长的吻。

昴流其实不知道，星史郎不是个控制不了欲望的人，反而可以算得上是极度克制了，只不过是在他身上的时候会比较放纵，忍不住每次都玩过火。

tbc.

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，喜欢的话请留个kudo和评论吧，那是我坚持下去的动力(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))  
> ps，有人来跟我一起讨论剧情嘛=3=


End file.
